When a man loves a woman
by Rainbow Boo1
Summary: Post 2x05. Ingrid/Dash, one shot (per episode), post episode series. Inspired by the promo for 2x06 "When a Mandragora loves a woman".
1. Boogie Knights

Dash bolted up. He felt dazed. Everything was blurry. He made out a shape in front of him. Dark hair and a soft face formed in front of him.

Freya.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Dash.

"You've been in and out of consciousness for 4 hours. Your the only one alive without the mark of the king-" said Freya.

"What did you do to me?" said Dash. He got up and his limbs felt drained, but he felt a energy push him forward.

"You were attacked," said Freya, "You need to calm down,"

"Don't you tell me to calm down," said Dash.

"As much as you hate me. I need you. We need your help Dash, my family needs your help," said Freya.

"Help? Nothing would make me happier than seeing all the Beauchamp women dead," said Dash.

"This isn't you Dash," said Freya, "It's done something to you,"

"I've always been this," said Dash, "You never noticed. And now you aren't the only one who can do magic,"

Dash lifted his hand and Freya flew across the room. The bitch was finally getting what she deserved. She murmured on the ground.

"You lied to me. You lied to Killian. You wonder why even he doesn't want you now? You are a liar, a cheat and a whore. I will never help you,"

Dash approached her and finally saw she was chanting. Freya pushed up and with raised hands pushed him away. He flew back into the fireplace.

"Emundet cor, emundet cor, emundet cor," said Freya.

Dash felt a light go over him. All the rage inside him simmered. He shook and fell to the floor.

"What did you do to me?" said Dash.

"I cleansed your heart," said Freya, "I read about it. I sort of made it up. It worked. You don't hate us all. We need your help. We don't have time for anger,"

"I still don't like or trust you," said Dash.

"The mandragora attacked you, but you survived. You are the only one who has survived," said Freya, "It's neurotoxin is supposed to make you crazy and then kill you, and it seems to have just made you angry,"

"I'm still angry at you Freya, but- I don't want to kill you," said Dash.

Dash started to remember he felt dizzy and felt a piercing pain in his ears. Ingrid was there she was laughing. Something was wrong.

"Ingrid," said Dash, "Where is Ingrid?"

Dash rose to his feet, and reached for Freya.

"She's with the mandragora. She's under it's control. We need your help to get her back. You are the only one who survived and we need to figure out why do we can save her," said Freya.

Ingrid was with a monster. She was there for him when no one else was.

"I'll help. We just have to find Ingrid," said Dash, "Is that why she was losing time?"

"She told you? We just figured it out. She must have been so scared," said Freya.

"She hasn't been able to remember what happens," said Dash, "What is it doing to her?"

"It.. it's using her. It feeds off of her like a vampire-" said Freya,

"It's drinking her blood," said Dash, "but we didn't find any puncture makes."

"It's using her sexual energy, it's having sex with her," said Freya, "It's made it so she's under it's control. She is made to think she wants it,"

"It's raping her!" said Dash, "We are going to your house now. This can't go on. We get her out of there now. You can do whatever it takes, but we figure this out now."

Dash ran ahead of Freya, and Freya just chased after him. Dash felt his hands spark. He tried to control it as he reached for the wheel. The uncontrollable anger that had just been pulsing through him was now replaced by the beat of his heart. He was scared. Scared that Ingrid was beyond their help.


	2. When a Mandragora Loves a Woman

_This is a one-shot post episode series. This chapter contains spoilers for the episode "When a man loves a mandragora", 2x07._

Dash exited quickly. He had to get out of there. Freya didn't believe him. He couldn't believe he had said those things. If she knew what he'd done, that he'd killed two men, and tried to kill his own brother. What was he becoming? He couldn't have let that little boy die? Could he? If he hadn't shot the blackmailer would he have hurt Ingrid? Hadn't he done the right thing?

"Leaving so soon?" said Ingrid.

Dash turned to see Ingrid sitting on a swing off to the side of house.

"Ingrid," said Dash, "You startled me. I thought you were upstairs sleeping,"

"I tried. But I couldn't stay still," said Ingrid, "Promise you won't rat me out,"

"I won't, I promise," said Dash, "I need to get back,"

"Sit with me a bit first," said Ingrid, "I don't quite want to be alone yet,"

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable with your family," said Dash.

"I think I need a friend, right now. Family hovers. Friends listen," said Ingrid.

"Okay," said Dash, "I'll stay,"

Dash settled in beside her and Ingrid shared the blanket that was covering her. Gone was her bloodied dress, replaced by grey sweatpants and a large blue sweater. She looked so small in it, wrapped up in a ratty old knit blanket.

"I lost my best friend today. Hudson died today," said Ingrid, "The mandragora killed him. I led him to him,"

Dash grabbed her hand, and squeezed.

"It's not your fault Ingrid," said Dash, "It was controlling you,"

"I know. I know it wasn't my fault, logically I know," said Ingrid, "But inside, in my heart it feels like this is all my fault. I bring this destruction and death on everyone I love,"

"Ingrid, you are the smartest woman I know," said Dash, "Everyday the knowledge will feel stronger, you will get stronger in knowing none of it was your fault,"

"Last year, I didn't tell you everything. When I used my powers to bring back Wendy, I unknowingly traded the life someone I loved. Adam died because I loved him. There was no other reason. I may have been ignorant, but that was my fault. I'm sick of it Dash. I'm sick of everything turning to shit,"

"It will get better," said Dash, "We'll make it better,"

"It fed on me Dash," said Ingrid, "I kept it alive. I feel so violated Dash. It-it raped me. And it's so twisted because while it was happening I was enjoying it. I had no awareness that it was wrong or something I didn't want,"

Dash felt sick. He knew Fredrick had killed it, but he wanted to destroy the thing all over again. Tears washed over Ingrid's face. It fed on sex, it had fed on Ingrid. What kind of sick monster was this thing? What else was out there?

"When I tried to close my eyes, I felt this feeling like I was going to lose time again, like I was going to be taken again. And I just couldn't do it," said Ingrid.

Dash pulled Ingrid closer and let her lie her head on his chest.

"If you close your eyes here," said Dash, "I promise you won't be taken anywhere you don't want to go,"

"I'm just going to close my eyes for a minutes," said Ingrid.

He felt her breathing slow down, until she slumped with her head now in his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face. He would just sit there with her for a few more moments. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was his friend, his only friend.

Hours later Wendy went down to check her herbs, she saw Dash and Ingrid sleeping on the swing, Ingrid curled up on his lap and him snoring away collapsed against her. Wendy smirked, and cast a silent protection spell for the night. Nothing would disturb them tonight. Her niece needed the rest.

She chuckled as she headed back into the house.

"I knew it," said Wendy.


	3. Art of Darkness

_This is a one-shot post episode series. This chapter contains spoilers for the episode "Art of Darkness", 2x08._

Ingrid hummed to herself as she made her bed. She stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She was was surprised at who she saw when she opened the door. Freya.

"I wasn't expecting you," said Ingrid.

"I know," said Freya, "I know you didn't listen to me last night, and it seemed like I was jealous. But I swear to you I'm not. I'm glad you and Dash can be friends. But I can't help but be worried. You trust my intuition don't you, Ingrid."

"Of course I do," said Ingrid, "But how can you be sure that this gut feeling isn't jealousy,"

"I don't love Dash," said Freya, "But, you didn't see him when he was dosed with venom. There was such darkness there,"

"You said it yourself, Freya, it was the venom," said Ingrid.

She continued to make the bed as Freya made her way into her modest apartment.

"It's my gut feeling, I think Dash is into some dark things- wait a minute- is that the shower running? We aren't alone. Is that Dash? Did you sleep with Dash?" said Freya.

"Yes," said Ingrid, "Yes to all of it. We have a connection Freya,"

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. Friends, right, friends," said Freya.

"Yesterday that was true," said Ingrid, "This developed last night. I'm not ashamed. And you have to admit you sound jealous,"

"Damnit Ingrid," said Freya, "I'm not jealous. I'm worried. Be careful. I need you to be smart Ingrid, if he was the trickster in the cards, can you really trust him?"

"Just because he wasn't right for you, doesn't make him wrong for me," said Ingrid, "Dash is a good man,"

"Dash can be a good man, but maybe now that he has magic he's gone dark. His mother was dark. He might believe he is doing good, but it might be evil," said Freya.

"We all have darkness in us Freya," said Ingrid, "Even you,"

Ingrid thought of her past with Archibald, and Freya's turn as a creator of magic drugs.

"Ingrid. We have had lifetimes to create our lives, we haven't always done good," said Freya, "But now we are better. Just make sure he's good enough for you now,"

The shower stopped. Ingrid and Freya paused and looked at the door.

"I think you better leave," said Ingrid.

"Fine," said Freya, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Freya walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Dash came quickly out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"What was that?" said Dash, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Fine. Freya was just here. She wasn't very pleased we were together," said Ingrid.

"Is she jealous?" said Dash.

"No, she says she's not. She says she see's darkness in you Dash," said Ingrid, "that there is something I don't see,"

"That's crazy," said Dash, "I have been nothing but honest with you,"

Something caught Ingrid about how nervous Dash seemed, how high pitched his tone was. Suspicious. She couldn't help but worry now that Freya put that in her mind. Was she wrong to trust Dash? He was getting better. He could control his powers more. He wasn't hurting anyone now.

"I know you have. And last night was unexpected but lovely," said Ingrid, "I know it was stressful with Mr. Hutton dying,"

Dash pulled Ingrid into a hug, "Especially after he mentioned he wanted to investigate his son's case. He seemed so anxious when spoke to me, the nerves must have triggered the attack. I'd like to see his autopsy,"

Ingrid's breathe caught for a moment. Hadn't Dash said that Mr. Hutton wasn't suspicious? Why was he talking to Dash in the first place? Was Freya right? Ingrid had to know the truth. She cared about Dash. She might even love him. She whispered a spell under her breathe, _carmina veritatem_. She rubbed her lips together.

"What was that?" said Dash.

"Nothing," said Ingrid, "Something caught it my throat. Kiss me Dash,"

Dash grinned and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ingrid was breathless when they pulled apart. Ingrid moved to the couch and sat opposite Dash in the room.

"Dash," said Ingrid, "What terrible things have you done?"

"I accidentally used my powers to hit Killian the night Freya was going to run away with him, and then not so accidentally led him adrift. Kyle Hutton was blackmailing me, because he saw me use my powers on Killian. He came that night to get more money out of me, when he pointed his gun on you, I lost control of my powers and killed him. I knew it would kill him," said Dash, "What did you do to me?"

"Oh Dash," said Ingrid, "You used me to cover up a murder. You murdered someone,"

Ingrid backed away into front door. Dash got up. Ingrid waved her hand.

"Tene etiam," said Ingrid.

Dash froze in place.

"Dash, I kissed you and asked for the truth. You owe me that. You killed Mr. Hutton, didn't you," said Ingrid.

"Yes, but you don't understand, he had hired an investigator-" said Dash.

"I can't believe Freya was right about you," said Ingrid, "I trusted you. You didn't have to kill him, you didn't have to kill any of them,"

"I was protecting you," said Dash,

"No, you were protecting you," said Ingrid.

"I love you Ingrid," said Dash, "You want the truth, that's the truth. I love you. How could you do a spell on me?"

Ingrid closed her eyes for a moment. She felt it inside her, she loved him too. But she couldn't love him like this. Could she?

"Dash, tell me what happened with the little boy you took death from?" said Ingrid.

"I'm a doctor Ingrid," said Dash, "I couldn't kill that little boy,"

"It was his death," said Ingrid.

"I couldn't let someone good die," said Dash, "I gave it to a rotten criminal. He deserved to pay for his crimes,"

"You killed someone else?" said Ingrid, "What give you the right to decide who lives and dies?"

"We aren't like everyone else," said Dash.

"We aren't gods," said Ingrid, "There are consequences for our actions. You have to face your crimes Dash. You have to deal with this, or you will never be able to go back. Maybe Kyle Hutton was you losing your temper with new powers, but you thought about that criminal, you thought about Mr. Hutton,"

"I did what I had to do," said Dash.

"And I'm going to do what I have to do," said Ingrid, "I'm leaving. When I am at my mother's the spell will break and you will be free to leave. I suggest you do,"

"You care about me Ingrid," said Dash, "You can't let me go,"

"I do care about you Dash," said Ingrid, "I hope you can help yourself. We all have darkness in us, but it's what you do when you figure that out that really counts. You have good in you Dash. I hope you can find it again,"

Ingrid grabbed her bag and walked slowly out the door. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she made her way to her car. Once she was inside, she let out the tears she was holding in.

Dash was angry. She tricked him. Perhaps it was the truth spell, but he had the nagging thought that he had tricked her first. He had lied. He had killed. Could he change for Ingrid? More importantly could he change for himself? How could he have this powers and not protect himself, or save those more deserving of life? Dash couldn't move, his conflict was tearing him apart. Was he right? Was he wrong? He screamed as he tried everything inside him to break the spell.


End file.
